He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back
by Emily Carol
Summary: [Completed 1.9] He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.
1. Prologue

He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back  
  
by Emily Carol  
  
Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.  
  
Author's note: I'm back! I'm only posting this one here at ff.net during my nice break between sites (any of you who visited Lives of a Gilmore know I left it and I'm starting my own site). I've actually got another Gilmore Girls fan fic in the process which is AU, dark, non-pairing, and not being posted here. It's called On Eagle's Wings if you were wondering and it will be at my site when I get it up.  
  
Anyways... on with the story. I warn you, the idea is only half throught out really.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
Jess Mariano hated California.  
  
It was sunny and everyone was cheerful and happy.  
  
Sure, it was nice at first.  
  
But after nine months there, you start to hate it.  
  
The sun's too sunny and everyone is too cheerful.  
  
And your father just kicked you out.  
  
Jimmy Mariano had finally cracked. Couldn't stand Jess lying around the house all day, no high school diploma, no nothing.  
  
That missing diploma really messed up everything.  
  
So here he was, sitting on a bench in the middle of the Venice Beach boardwalk, in the rain. Because when it wasn't sunny it rained in California.  
  
He had no money, except for the little Jimmy had given him to, "Get back to your mom, or Luke, or someone."  
  
Neither would take him. His mother hated him for being such and dumbass and Luke hated him for refusing to complete high school.  
  
But at least he had a better shot with Luke.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - I warn you, this will be a sad and pathetic story... but I hope your enjoying my writing to tide me over... plus I'm actually in a happy mood and in no mood to work on On Eagle's Wings which is sad and depressing...  
  
Read and Review if you really want!  
  
-Emily Carol 


	2. Chapter 1

He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back  
  
by Emily Carol  
  
Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.  
  
Author's note: I'm back! I'm only posting this one here at ff.net during my nice break between sites (any of you who visited Lives of a Gilmore know I left it and I'm starting my own site).  
  
Also, I'm looking for betas (yes, that's plural, I want lots of feedback) for my story On Eagle's Wings. If you're interested either say so in your review (make sure you leave an e-mail address) or you can just e-mail me.  
  
erin - I have been writing since I left my site with my friend actually. The stories will be posted at my new site when it gets up (layout difficulties, such as I can't get the picture to the guy who does my layouts...) and possibly here...on some of them  
  
Anyways... on with the story. I warn you, the idea is only half throught out really.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He'd never expected to walk off that bus again. Not into this town.  
  
Not back into Stars Hollow.  
  
Not back to all the quirky townspeople and the school that refused to graduate him even though he was smarter than half of his classes.  
  
Yet there he was. Standing next to the sign with the picture of the bus on it while the bus he'd just walk off of rolled away slowly. Announcing to the town of Stars Hollow that someone had come into town from Hartford. And since Rory Gilmore wasn't at Chilton anymore it made the curious.  
  
And thanks to the curiousness of Stars Hollow everyone had gathered at his destination.  
  
Luke's Diner.  
  
Luke's was where Miss Patty and Babette and the rest of Stars Hollow met for their daily gossip.  
  
It had been like that before Jess had come to town, and even the prospect of his scowling face every day hadn't dampened their spirits enough for them not to come to Luke's Diner every day. Sometimes mulitple times in a day.  
  
And entering the diner it seemed things hadn't changed much.  
  
He attracted stares and whispers. People pointed their fingers at him and spoke in hushed voices.  
  
It was like back when they discovered he was dating Rory. Or when someone had seen them kissing  
  
Or maybe it was accusing like when he had commited a fake murder. Or stolen Babbette's lawn gnome.  
  
But either way, there they were, the residents of Stars Hollow, whispering and pointing at him.  
  
Wondering why he'd come back.  
  
And then there was Lorelai. Sitting at a table by herself.  
  
Jess remembered then. Rory was gone, off to college. Perhaps he'd get in and out of here without seeing her. Without having her confront him. Without having her tell him exactly what he'd done wrong, like the time she'd left that message on his machine. The one she'd told him to delete, but he listened to it anyways.  
  
Lane was rushing around the diner. She looked like she was waitressing. Lane? A waitress.  
  
Jess just ignored it, figuring Luke had needed help and somehow Lane had convicned Mrs. Kim to let her work.  
  
Scanning the diner, while ignoring the pointing of fingers and the whispering that surrounded him, he didn't see Luke.  
  
He dropped his bag by a stool at the counter and took a seat, starting straight ahead at the no cellphone signs, pretending to ignore the whispering.  
  
Lane talked to him first.  
  
"Jess!" She sounded surprised. Apparently she hadn't noticed the whispering that had announced his arrival.  
  
"Lane, you're working here," he said in a voice he didn't recognize as his own.  
  
"Yeah," Lane said. "Luke and I kind of clash but it's working out."  
  
Jess nodded. He didn't know what to say. He still wasn't exactly sure why he'd come back.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Lane asked confused.  
  
"I need a place to crash for a few days, where's Luke?" Jess said. He wasn't in the mood for small talk. He'd just crossed the country for the second time in less than a year.  
  
"He's coming in late. Caeser and I opened today," Lane said.  
  
"I'll come back later," Jess said. "And do me a favor, don't tell him I was here."  
  
Jess walked out the door.  
  
And into Luke.  
  
"Sorry," Jess mumbled as he started to walk away, praying Luke didn't recognize him.  
  
"Look who's come crawling back," Luke said grabbing the back of Jess's coat and pulling him back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jess kicked the pavement and mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?" Luke said putting his ear closer to Jess.  
  
Jess mumbled again.  
  
"I can't hear you," Luke said. "What are you doing back here? Because you sure as hell better not be crawling back to me because I'm not letting you back in. Not after how you treated Rory and the rest of this town. Not after how you just left leaving me to clean up your mess. And definately not after you didn't graduate high school."  
  
"Jimmy kicked me out okay?" Jess said in a half yell. "His girlfriend was sick of me being around the house all day and threatened to leave if he didn't kick me out. He chose her over me. Her over his own family."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - It's short, I know. But I really don't know what to do next, give me suggestions!  
  
Read and Review if you really want!  
  
-Emily Carol 


	3. Chapter 2

He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back  
  
by Emily Carol  
  
Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.  
  
Disclaimer: Jess wasn't supposed to come back, and neither are the nice men in the white coats who take me away after I go insane from the suing. Please don't sue me...I don't own Gilmore Girls...and I don't want to go back there again...  
  
Author's note: I'm back! I'm only posting this one here at ff.net during my nice break between sites (any of you who visited Lives of a Gilmore know I left it and I'm starting my own site).  
  
Also, I'm looking for betas (yes, that's plural, I want lots of feedback) for my story On Eagle's Wings. If you're interested either say so in your review (make sure you leave an e-mail address) or you can just e-mail me.  
  
Okay, I normally have a pretty systmatic approach to when I work on stories to update them...but when inspiration strikes... what can you do about it?  
  
smile1 - heehee... you are the coolest. Thanks for the great idea!  
  
Anyways... on with the story. I warn you, the idea is only half throught out really.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Recap:  
  
"What are you doing back here? Because you sure as hell better not be crawling back to me because I'm not letting you back in. Not after how you treated Rory and the rest of this town. Not after how you just left leaving me to clean up your mess. And definately not after you didn't graduate high school."  
  
"Jimmy kicked me out okay?" Jess said in a half yell. "His girlfriend was sick of me being around the house all day and threatened to leave if he didn't kick me out. He chose her over me. Her over his own family."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"And that's why you come crawling back to me isn't it?" Luke continued to yell. "Come back to good old Luke, he'll never let you down, always there, that's what he is. Always there to clean up your stupid messes and never once gets any thanks or help. Not one 'Thanks for letting me stay here Luke' and not one 'Do you need help with that?'"  
  
"Look Luke," Jess said looking at his feet in defeat. "I just need a place to crash for awhile, until I can find a job and then I'll leave you alone okay? I'll leave this damn town and go off on my own and you'll never have to see me again."  
  
"How long is that going to take Jess?" Luke yelled, getting angrier and angrier by the second. "You don't even have a damn high school diploma because your too lazy to get off your ass and do something with your life. And I'm keeping the same rules as where here before, you want to stay, go a head and stay, but you're going to attend school everyday until you graduate and you're going to work in the diner, this time, for free."  
  
Luke didn't wait for his response and stormed into the diner.  
  
Jess stormed in right after him. "Fine," he yelled. "I'll do it."  
  
Luke turned around quickly, amazed at what he was hearing. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I'll go back to high school and I'll work in the diner," Jess said. "And I'll live in the apartment."  
  
"Luke!" Lane's surprised scream rang in Jess's ear.  
  
"We'll figure this out later," Luke motioned to Lane before turning back to Jess. "As for you, drop your bag on the staircase and get to work."  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," Luke said. "No other jobs."  
  
"But - " Luke cut him off.  
  
"We'll figure everything out after closing."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - It's really really short! Please don't be mad!!! I'm going to work on Chapter 3 right away.  
  
Read and Review if you really want!  
  
-Emily Carol 


	4. Chapter 3

He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back  
  
by Emily Carol  
  
Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.  
  
Disclaimer: Jess wasn't supposed to come back, and neither are the nice men in the white coats who take me away after I go insane from the suing. Please don't sue me...I don't own Gilmore Girls...and I don't want to go back there again...  
  
Author's note: I'm back! I'm only posting this one here at ff.net during my nice break between sites (any of you who visited Lives of a Gilmore know I left it and I'm starting my own site).  
  
PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE:  
  
I'm looking for betas (yes, that's plural, I want lots of feedback, I've already got three) for my story On Eagle's Wings. If you're interested either say so in your review (make sure you leave an e-mail address) or you can just e-mail me. If you're unsure and want to know what the story is about I'll send you the summary if requested.  
  
Anyways... on with the story. I warn you, the idea is only half throught out really, although smile1 gave me a great idea on where to go with this.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Why did you make that deal with him Luke?" Lane hissed at him as she passed him while clearing the table that Lorelai had just vacated.  
  
"I didn't think he would say yes," Luke replied.  
  
"Would you both shut up about me over there?" Jess called from across the diner where he was attempting to actually get an order out of Kirk. "And I'd like to know what the big deal is."  
  
"I told you both we'd talk about it after closing," Luke said.  
  
"That's in four hours Luke," Lane said. "I can't wait four hours, I need to know if I have a place to sleep tonight."  
  
"You need a place to sleep tonight?" Jess said, completely ignoring Kirk. "You have a house with a mother who constantly controls you."  
  
"Shows how much you know after you just up and left this town," Lane said with anger growing in her voice.  
  
"Both of you, cut it out!" Luke said as he poured coffee for Babbett and Miss Patty.  
  
Lane and Jess retreated to their corners and ignored each other until Jess filled the coffee for one of Lane's tables.  
  
"So it isn't good enough that you come back and just take my place to stay from me," she said with anger growing in her voice again. "Now you have to take my job too."  
  
"Your place to stay?" Jess began to yell. "What the hell have you been talking about? I'm not staying in Bible World with Mrs. Kim so how the hell am I taking your place to stay?"  
  
"Stop it," Luke yelled coming out from the storage room. "I can hear you loud and clear in there."  
  
He walked towards them in the diner but they continued to glare at each other.  
  
"I want to know what's going to happen to the arrangement I made with you Luke," Lane said, ignoring Jess.  
  
"Fine, I give up," Luke said throwing down his rag. "Everyone out! We're having a staff meeting."  
  
Lorelai entered the diner at Luke's words.  
  
"But Luke," Lorelai gave him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
He sighed and poured a cup of coffee for her and handed it to her quickly, "Out," he ordered as he pointed to the door where everyone else had just retreated out of.  
  
As Lorelai left Luke pointed and Lane and Jess, "Sit."  
  
They sat quickly and looked at him. Lane began to open her mouth but Luke cut her off.  
  
"Jess, I didn't know you'd take my offer to live above the diner," Luke said. "Because Lane lives there."  
  
"Why the hell is Lane living above your diner? And where are you living?" Jess asked.  
  
"I got kicked out," Lane said and then she mumbled under her breath something that sounded like 'ass'.  
  
"If you two would stop arguing for just one minute, maybe I could explain what we're going to do," Luke bellowed. Both of the teenagers immediately crammed their mouths shut.  
  
"You'll both live in the apartment," Luke said simply. He began to stand up to reswitch the sign back to open when he was greeted with the voices of two teenagers.  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Jess yelled. "I'm not staying with bible freak."  
  
"And you think I want to stay with you? Besides the fact that you're an asshole, you broke my best friend's heart for God's sake! Why the hell would I want to stay with you?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Jess continued to yell as he stood up so abrubtly that his chair tipped over and Luke dived to catch it, missing and landing flat on the floor. "I didn't break her heart, she said she wouldn't pine over me and she'd be fine! How the hell is that breaking her heart?"  
  
"No!" Lane yelled standing up as well, although not as abruptly as Jess so her chair didn't fall. "Fuck you!" She yelled at Jess as she started to storm from the diner.  
  
Luke, still in his position on the ground, grabbed her ankle and she stumbled.  
  
"You are not leaving here unless you plan on quiting your job and giving up your apartment," Luke said in a voice more comanding than he expected.  
  
Lane twirled around to face Jess.  
  
"I can't work with him," Lane said.  
  
"So you're quiting?" Luke asked, finally regaining his standing position.  
  
Lane sighed and turned slightly so she was facing away from Luke and Jess, "No."  
  
"Well I have no other place to go right now," Jess said. "I'll leave eventually, can't you just go back to your own house while I'm here? Or is it an inconvience for you?" The sarcastic tone of his voice was very relevent.  
  
"Stop it!" Luke bellowed again. "Sit down and I will explain it."  
  
Both teens sat, Lane looked at her hands and Jess stared off at the crowd who had surrounded the diner trying to hear what was going on inside.  
  
"We'll hang a sheet across the diner and make it two rooms, you'll share the bathroom and kitchen, you'll both work here. And the reason you're living together is that if you live together then, maybe, you'll get along," Luke stood up. "Now both of you go upstairs and Lane, you can move your stuff to one side of the room. We'll hang a sheet up later."  
  
Jess scowled and pounded up the stairs.  
  
Lane ran after him at the sound of something large being thrown across the room.  
  
"Don't you touch my stuff you bastard!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - Hope you liked it, it's longer than the other ones.  
  
Read and Review if you really want!  
  
-Emily Carol 


	5. Chapter 4

He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back  
  
by Emily Carol  
  
Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.  
  
Disclaimer: Jess wasn't supposed to come back, and neither are the nice men in the white coats who take me away after I go insane from the suing. Please don't sue me...I don't own Gilmore Girls...and I don't want to go back there again...  
  
Author's note: I'm back! I'm only posting this one here at ff.net during my nice break between sites (any of you who visited Lives of a Gilmore know I left it and I'm starting my own site).  
  
PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE:  
  
I'm looking for betas (yes, that's plural, I want lots of feedback) for three of my stories including On Eagle's Wings, Where Her Heart Lies, and Silent Reverie (which is the third in the Angel Trilogy, the first two can be found at my site). If you're interested either say so in your review (make sure you leave an e-mail address) or you can just e-mail me. If you're unsure and want to know what the stories iare about I'll send you the summaries if requested.  
  
Anyways... on with the story. I warn you, the idea is only half throught out really, although smile1 gave me a great idea on where to go with this.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lane emerged breathless into the apartment above Luke's diner to hear a loud crash.  
  
"Bastard," she mumbled under her breath as she truged past him towards the side of the room she had turned into a guest room and her music collection.  
  
"Don't you touch those!" She screamed loudly. Jess had a pile of CD's in his hands and was beginning to hurl them across the room.  
  
"Look, I don't want to be sharing this apartment with you, but I have to. So I can do what I want, it's my place too," Jess said ignoring Lane's screaming as more of her CDs flew across the room towards her bed.  
  
Lane marched up to him and grabbed her CDs. "But it's my property and doing this," she waved her hands at the piles of CDs on the floor, "is considered destruction of personal property. So get the hell off my CDs."  
  
Lane started to pick them up and put them down on the other side of the room in neat piles, vowing to organize them more later.  
  
Jess sat on the second bed and watched her.  
  
"Why don't you help me?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Look," Lane said stopping what she was doing. "We have to live together, so I figure least amount of contact is best. Help me and I'll be out of your way faster so you can get drunk or whatever the hell you do now."  
  
"Who ever said I drink," Jess said picking up a pile of Lane's CDs.  
  
"Oh come on Jess," Lane said as the two of them crossed the room. "Everyone knows you drink. It's so obvious, you're the kind of person who like to drink and do drugs and smoke and all that dumb crap."  
  
"This coming from the girl who got drunk at Kyle's party, called her mom and told her what she'd been doing," Jess said with a teasing grin on his face.  
  
Lane set down the CDs and hit Jess on the arm.  
  
"Okay, two rules for living with me; one, you don't bother me and two, don't ever, I mean, ever, mention that night again."  
  
"As long as we're laying down rules, you don't dare tell Rory I'm here or all those CDs will burst up in flames."  
  
"Deal," Lane held her hand out and Jess shook it.  
  
------  
  
Luke entered the apartment without making the door creak. Lane and Jess had stopped yelling an hour ago and they hadn't gone at it again. He just wanted to make sure they were both still alive.  
  
Plus, Luke had went and got a dowel rod and a plain white curtain to hopefully keep Jess and Lane away from each other, just to prevent a sudden death of one of them. Although at the rate things had been going earlier downstairs, he'd be the one dying from the sudden death.  
  
Luke looked at Lane and Jess, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Jess with a book and Lane with headphones and her work from community college.  
  
He stepped out of the diner and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. They couldn't be getting along. What happened to the two teenagers who had been downstairs just an hour before screaming at him and each other. Making it seem like this would never last and Jess would leave.  
  
His hand met the doorknob again and it twisted to reveal he hadn't been dreaming.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked. This all confused him. They hated each other, with passion. And now they were sitting there like they got along perfectly fine.  
  
"Why what are you talking about Uncle Luke?" Jess asked sarcastically, not bringing his eyes up from the book in his hands.  
  
"But the two of you...you were...just an hour ago...," Luke shook his head and gave up.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself Luke," Jess's voice sounded again. Lane, who barely seemed to acknowledge that Luke had even walked in, continued to write in her notebook through the conversation.  
  
"Lane?" Luke's voice rose so she could hear him hopefully. But she continued to bob her head with the music and write.  
  
Jess reached over the couch and removed one of Lane's headphones. She grabbed his hand, "Rule number three for living with Lane Kim, don't you dare touch my headphones. Hi Luke," She acknowledged him quickly and went back to her work.  
  
Luke gave up on trying to figure out what was going on and just started to put up the curtain in front of where Lane would be living.  
  
Lane inturupted him. "You don't have to do that Luke," Lane said. "I'm writing up my rules and Jess wrote his. It'll be fine."  
  
Luke looked at them for a second and began to walk out the door when he noticed a piece of notebook paper taped to the door.  
  
Rule for Living With Jess Mariano:  
  
You tell Rory, the CDs go up in flames  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - Hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm not the greatest writer (or updater for that matter) but I try. And I attempted to get this one longer than others.  
  
Review if you really want!  
  
-Emily Carol 


	6. Chapter 5

He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back  
  
by Emily Carol  
  
Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.  
  
Disclaimer: Jess wasn't supposed to come back, and neither are the nice men in the white coats who take me away after I go insane from the suing. Please don't sue me...I don't own Gilmore Girls...and I don't want to go back there again...  
  
Author's note: Okay, so I'm a horrible updater...I know. But I have been writing! Just not any of my ff.net pieces, my writing site is up (URL in profile) and I've been doing stuff with that, I've finally got a new Gilmore Girls story up there and hopefully two more will follow soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rory sat at her desk in her dorm writing her paper for one of her classes, or trying to at least. Nothing was coming to her and her mind was completely blank. Sighing she picked up her cellphone and dialed the number for the apartment above Luke's where Lane was, wondering what was going on in the small town that weekend.  
  
The phone rang twice before Lane's voice filled Rory's ear. "Hi Rory," Lane articulated her name loudly, as if to say to someone else who was on the phone.  
  
"Hi Lane," Rory said, completely confused on what was going on.  
  
"Don't you have something else you should be doing Rory?" Lane continued to say her name louder than the rest of the sentence.  
  
"Well I have a paper but I've got nothing to write," Rory said, ready to go into a full rant-complain session with Lane who would often have issues with her work at Hartford Community College.  
  
"Well, Rory," Lane continued still with making her name loud, "Maybe you should just go to the library, okay Rory? I've got to go, I'll talk to you later Rory."  
  
With that Rory heard a click, a few seconds of silence, and then the dial tone. Sighing she turned off her cellphone and sunk back into her chair, staring at her laptop's blank screen.  
  
-----  
  
"Damnit Jess," Lane said as she set down the phone in the diner apartment. Jess was on his way downstairs to help Luke out so that maybe he'd actually get to stay there for once.  
  
"What?" Jess asked stopping with his hand on the door, waiting impatiently for whatever Lane had to tell him.  
  
"You're making me lie to my best friend," Lane said. "I can't do this, I tell her everything. And now I'm living with her ex-boyfriend and I can't tell her. And then what am I supposed to do when she comes to visit? Hide you behind a tree and pretend like nothing's happening? That you're not here?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "Not much else you can do. I'm out of here," he began to the doorknob when Lane's voice made him stop again.  
  
"Let me set you up," she said. "You obviously still love her if you want to stay away from her,"  
  
"Or I just don't want her to kill me," Jess mumbled. Lane glared at him and went on.  
  
"Just let me set you up on a supposive blind date, come on. Then I don't have to lie and technically I'm not telling her that you're here," Lane was pretty much pleading with him now. "Please?"  
  
"She's probably seeing someone anyways, she'd just say no," Jess said. He opened the door and had one foot out of it. But yet again Lane stopped him from going further.  
  
"She's not," Lane said.  
  
"Not what?" Jess said. "Might need to explain just a little more there."  
  
"She's not seeing someone, no one's really been in the picture since you left," Lane said.  
  
"Just don't tell her my name when you mention it," Jess said. He turned out of the door and headed downstairs.  
  
-----  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Luke?" Lorelai asked pacing one side of the counter as Luke walked around the other side getting people coffee and food.  
  
He continued to ignore her though.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai yelled. The whole diner turned their heads to look at her, the whole diner except for Luke that is. "Are any of you named Luke?" she accused the diner.  
  
"My middle name's Luke," Kirk said.  
  
"No it's not," Luke told him.  
  
"You're right," Kirk said looking at his plate. "I don't have a middle name, I was deprived of my childhood. When we talked about middle names I was always left out, that was the only time I was left out. Well, that and kickball. Oh and football, baseball, dodgeball, jump rope, four square..." he was blubbering by now as he kept naming off more activities, "...capture the flag, the Christmas pagent, my music teacher even didn't give me a speaking part in the fifth grade play, everyone else had a speaking part. Oh, and I was also left out in art class, my teacher wouldn't give me supplies. Then there was hockey, soccer..."  
  
"That's enough Kirk," Luke yelled across the diner. "And Lorelai, that's enough of you questioning my actions. Jess is family, family takes care of family. He's not going to be here forever and he's not going to hurt Rory or even contact her. Just leave him the hell alone."  
  
"He better not. He says one word to my daughter or even just looks at her, I break his neck."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - Hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm not the greatest writer (or updater for that matter) but I try. It's kinda short...sorry about that. But I tried to get more info in than I normally would, I mean. A lot of times I would make this into three chapters not 1.  
  
Review if you really want!  
  
-Emily Carol 


	7. Chapter 6

He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back

by Emily Carol  
  
Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.  
  
Disclaimer: Jess wasn't supposed to come back, and neither are the nice men in the white coats who take me away after I go insane from the suing. Please don't sue me...I don't own Gilmore Girls...and I don't want to go back there again...  
  
Author's note: And again, any of your reviewers out there (Thank you **m**, **Sarah**, **Flame31**, **bakagami**, **smile1**, **GothicDemonWolf**, and **Graga** **Serrs**), the few of you that there are, for being patient. I'm a horrible updater you must think...but I've been working on writing for Flying-Solo lately, including some original writing. Not that that's really been updated either. This is my last piece at which is what gets me thrown off. Anyways, thanks for sticking by me...and my horrible updating skills.  
  
**GothicDemonWolf** - Tried to e-mail you about beta-ing but you e-mail address didn't work.

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Still staring at the phone Rory shook her head. _What the hell had gotten into Lane?_ This wasn't like her at all. Normally they'd talk for an hour minimum, not five seconds. The only times she could remembering having such a short conversation with her was when they were little and their phone time consisted of very little.  
  
"Hello, this is Rory, is Lane there?"  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Wanna come over?"  
  
"Sure, I'll walk over now."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
Sighing Rory gathered the papers on her desk and started to put them into her backpack, ready to head to her 'study tree', just as her phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" Rory asked into the phone, still packing up.  
  
"Sorry about that," Lane said. "I was trying to cook something and it started to smoke, I swear if I hadn't hung up the diner would have gone down in flames." Lane clenched her teeth and made a fist. She hated this lying.  
  
Rory laughed, "Well then it's okay. But I have to admit, I was worried there for a minute. Lane Kim not wanting to talk? Now that's weird."  
  
Lane forced a laugh. "So, what are you doing, say, Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday as in tomorrow Saturday? Or Saturday as in a week from tomorrow Saturday?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Tomorrow Saturday," Lane said.  
  
"Trying to write this paper, but hey, I could put it off for a bit. Is the band playing or something?"  
  
"No," Lane said slowly, she had to do this right and not mention _his_ name.  
  
"You need to go shopping for a gig that the band has coming up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want to try and burn down the diner for the second time this week?" Rory asked with a laugh.  
  
"Haha, yes. Just laugh at me, I'll wait." Lane teased Rory from her end of the line.  
  
Rory giggled to herself for a bit before she composed herself, "Okay, serious now."  
  
"You sure about that?" Lane asked.  
  
"No," Rory burst into another fit of giggles and gasped she tried to speak, "You work in a diner, a diner! And you can't cook."  
  
"I'm just the waitress," Lane said with a, fake, giggle. Lying wasn't her strong side. "There's a reason Luke doesn't put me in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay," Rory said, finally composed. "So what is going on Saturday with you that you want me to come with for?"  
  
"Nothing's going on with me," Lane said.  
  
"Well than why did you want to know what I was doing tomorrow?" Rory asked, highly confused.  
  
"Because something's going on with you." Lane said cheerily.  
  
"What? I don't have anything written down, I don't think so at least. Let me check," Lane could hear Rory rustling through her school bag for her planner.  
  
"You won't have it written down," Lane said quicky. "I'm setting you up."  
  
"What?" Rory exclaimed, "With who?"  
  
"A guy," Lane said quickly.  
  
"Well I hope so. What guy? Where did you meet him?" Rory asked. "Do I know him."  
  
"Hold on, one question at a time. He's a guy in one of my, um, classes at college, and, um, no you don't know him. But you guys would be perfect together. He's a big time reader."  
  
"I don't know Lane, I don't like blind dates." Rory slightly whined.  
  
"Come on. Just this once? I, uh, owe him."  
  
"For what?" Rory asked.  
  
"I had to, um, borrow his notes."  
  
"And for that you have to set him up?" Rory asked. "That's a bad trade. Borrow someone else's notes next time."  
  
"I've borrowed them multiple times when I had to pick up extra shifts to pay for, um, uh, basic necessities."  
  
"How many classes have you missed?" Rory asked.  
  
"He's in, uh, three of my classes and I've had to borrow them at least, um, once for each class," Lane nervously answered Rory's questioning.  
  
"Fine," Rory said with a sigh. "I'll do it."  
  
"Great, he'll meet you at the gazebo at seven tomorrow."  
  
"The Stars Hollow gazebo? Why don't you have him meet me somewhere more convientant for him?"  
  
"He's, um, going to help me study for a little bit before your date so the gazebo is extremely convienent for him," Lane lied.  
  
"Okay, well, whatever. Fancy or casual?" Rory asked, sensing something was wrong with Lane.  
  
"Casual." Lane said. "Oh Rory, sorry. I have to go, I'm working soon."  
  
"Okay, but one more thing quick, are you okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, uh, fine, why do you ask?"  
  
_Only that I happen to be lying to my best friend in the world.  
_  
"You seem to be um-ing and uh-ing a lot." Rory replied.  
  
"Stupid homework, it's eating up my brain cells, can't even talk right anymore."  
  
"Oh well, okay then. I'll talk to you later, don't burn the diner down!"  
  
Lane laughed. "Bye Rory."  
  
----  
  
Lane clomped down the stairs and across the diner to Jess. "It's all set up. You're meeting her at the gazebo at seven tomorrow, I suggest you be early so you can stop her from punching you in the face." Lane turned around and clomped back up the stairs.  
  
"What was that about?" Luke asked.  
  
"Lane's setting me up," Jess said in a monotone voice.  
  
"W-wh-what?" Luke stammered. "With who?"  
  
"Rory," Jess said, as if Luke should have known.  
  
"Oh no you..." But Jess walked out the diner too fast for Luke to finish.  
  
"Jess!" Luke yelled as he ran out the diner to catch up to him.  
  
Jess kept his face forwards as he headed towards the bridge.  
  
Luke ran and finally cut Jess off. "Jess, you can't go out with Rory."  
  
"I don't see why it's any of your business. Let me through."  
  
"Jess, she's Rory. The same girl whos heart you broke nine months ago. Plus Lorelai told me if you go anywhere near her she'll break your neck," Luke said.  
  
"So because of Lorelai I don't get a second chance? Is that it? I don't care what the hell you say Luke. I'm going to meet Rory tomorrow and I'm going to try and get my second chance," Jess stopped, breathless from yelling at Luke.  
  
"Fine, but I had no say in any of this, you hear me? If her heart gets broken again you can't blame anyone but yourself."  
  
"I only blamed myself the first time, if it happens again, I'll blame myself again. I don't need other people to blame everything on. I can handle my mistakes on my own."  
  
With a gruff snort Luke turned around and walked away from Jess, just hoping, somehow, that he wouldn't screw this up, if anything, this was the one thing he didn't want to be screwed up.

* * *

A/N - Ending's kinda confusing, the writing's crappy. Thanks for reading anyways.  
  
Review if you really want!  
  
_-Emily Carol_


	8. Chapter 7

He Wasn't Supposed to Come Back by Emily Carol 

Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back. He was supposed to stay away from her. Especially after he broke her heart.

Disclaimer: Jess wasn't supposed to come back, and neither are the nice men in the white coats who take me away after I go insane from the suing. Please don't sue me...I don't own Gilmore Girls...and I don't want to go back there again...

Author's note: Thanks for being pacient with me and my lack of updates, this is the final chapter and I want to thank all of you who did read this despite the fact that I never updated it. This concludes my writing here at for Gilmore Girls stories but again, if you want to read more please visit my personal website, Flying-Solo (URL in my bio). Thanks again!

-Emily Carol

* * *

Chapter 7

Jess stood nervously at the gazebo, Saturday had come too fast and he felt like he was going throw up. She was the only girl who could ever put this feeling into him. Before he met her he was cool around girls, never nervous, and certainly never shaking and feeling like he was going to throw up.

He saw a figure begin to approach the gazebo and he knew instantly who it was. He wanted to run, he loved her too much to see how hurt she would be when she saw him. He'd left her and suddently his was back in her life when she didn't need it.

He saw her stop, only ten feet from the gazebo, she looked panicked and about to run.

So he ran first.

But not away from her, he ran to her, before she could get away he had her wrist in his hand.

"Jess," Rory said, tears filling her eyes. "Leave. I don't need you here, my life is going along perfectly, I don't need you to mess it up again. I don't want to fall in love with you again to have you leave without a goodbye."

"I'm not going to leave this time," Jess said, "not if I can help it."

"No Jess," Rory said, "I can't believe you. You broke my trust a year ago and-" Rory was cut off by Jess's lips meeting hers. Without thinking she began to kiss him back before she pulled away. "Jess-"

This time he cut her off again, this time with his words, not his lips. "Rory," he said breathlessly, knowing he had to say it now if he ever wanted her back, "I love you."

Rory looked stunned for a moment until she opened her mouth to speak again. "We can't just pick up where we left off Jess," Rory said. "We need to take it slow."

Jess nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "How about we start with dinner?" He asked her.

Rory nodded back, "Dinner would be nice," she replied.

And hand in hand they walked away from the gazebo.

The End


End file.
